The Knight's Blade
by Vader1123
Summary: An action-packed story, which centers on a knight named Eldor who receives a quest to hunt down the dragon that killed his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather before him. On the perilous journey, he must face great dangers and befriend new and unusual companions. But he will have to deal with the hardest thing of all. Betrayal. (Work-in-progress)
1. Chapter 1

**THE KNIGHT'S BLADE**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

This story is completely from my own imagination. The story and all characters used in this are mine, and you must ask permission before you use the character. Most likely, I will say no. Anyways, this story is rated T for Teen due to heavy violence and infrequent language.  
Enjoy the story, and leave reviews.

* * *

PROLOGUE:

The silver armored man stood in the wake of the great battle that had just ended; he stood in front of the ruins of the formerly towering mammoth stone castle and shattered bodies of soldiers that would never awaken, silently watching as translucent putrid smoke rose from the ground in a peculiar fashion, almost like it was alive. But that was simply absurd.

The silver knight could remember the cries of helpless young women and children being descended upon, murdered, and then having their valuables burn to the ground in a unrestrained display of rapidly spreading orange and red flames, which were burning with an intense hatred and maliciousness, strangely sentient yet not in the same peculiar way as the smoke was.

He had watched the spire of a gigantic tower fall to the ground with an earsplitting thud, crushing hundreds, and as he had watched he recalled the endless destruction and poor souls that had fallen in the intense battle that had raged on for seven seemingly endless days and nights. A few survivors rose from the dried blood and gritty dirt, but most didn't, preferring to stay in their eternal rest, then live in this hell of a world.

The armored man was now cloaked in shadow, and he removed his helmet and looked up into the seemingly eternally gray evening sky as the sun set on the horizon.

* * *

200 years ago:

* * *

The man raced towards the gigantic dragon, and his heart was pierced by the huge obsidian black talon, and he law broken on the ground. Another legion of soldiers followed, drawing their swords and stabbing the beast, which proved to be ineffective against the reptilian creature. The swords broke in half and the knights were either slaughtered by their own weapons that had jumped back at them, or cleared away in mass quantities by the dragon's spiked mace-like tail, that would kill them with severe ease.

A brave cavalier and servant of the king drew his blade and brought out his metal shield, in the next second seeing it melt against the intense wrath of the fiery beast. The fire was effective against the shield, falling out of his hands as it melted into nothing, so the the beast pierced him with its fearsome jet black talon, stabbing the courageous paladin in the stomach. He keeled over and started to cough blood on the torched and nearly destroyed stone pathway.

"Why do you resist, foolish human? It is futile." the dragon sneered in a arrogant, high, and cold voice, smoke flaring from his nostrils.

"F-fuck y-y-you." the nearly dead knight managed as he raised his steel longsword once more and leapt into the dragon's open maw with a burst of previously unseen strength, stabbing it into the mammoth reptilian creature's mouth and slicing his intestines into shreds, killing him with severe pain, causing the dragon to stomp around and crush more under its clawed feet.

The dragon exploded with a great fiery shockwave, leaving only ashes for at least a kilometer, killing all those unarmored and severely injuring and killing some of those armored men. Most of the armored soldiers had perished in the battle, leaving only a duo that had ducked behind cover when the explosion occurred, allowing them to survive, albeit with burns and scars, which was but a small price to pay for their survival.

They returned to the small town where they resided, telling them the story. The men's wives cried, most of all the wife of the man who had sacrificed himself to save the town. Her tears splashed on the pathway as she comforted her young child who was sobbing his heart out on his mother's shoulder, as his father had been a great man who loved them both dearly.

That same young child realized, that day, that he would honor his late father and follow in his footsteps, and become a knight just like his heroic father before him.

But he fell in battle, like his father, due to reasons that were hastily covered up by the Kingdom of Pangeal, for fear of the plebians and commoners getting word of it and spreading the embarrassing story of one of the kingship's greatest failures to date.

And his own son followed, dying in the same confidential and classified way. The reason behind their deaths were simply so disgusting, gory, bloody, that to state it flat out would be a violation of all societal norms. But the last one who had fallen to the monster was slain, and he also left behind a son. But this one would change the history of it all.

He would do what his forefathers couldn't.

He would kill the thing that had slain his ancestors, once and for all, prevent it from ever existing again. He would make it revel the day it had decided to kill someone with this true hero's blood. This wasn't just proper justice. It was pure and simple...vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Disturbing Proposal**

Eldor sipped from yet another expertly dwarf-crafted wooden cup of frothing mead, but despite the fresh quality, he felt it was stale and bland tasting in his weary mouth.

He could feel himself getting tired and numb; his vision was a mist of wood and the commoners in the pub, he felt warm and viscous vomit enter his mouth.

He ran out of the tavern, clutching his mouth. A moment later, it flowed out of him with heavy retching, splattering on the grayish stone walkway and seeping into the cracks.

The time was duskon, preceding the time of night yet after the evening. The sky was decorated with splashes of warm colors, ranging from a light ruby to a dark amber. It was truly beautiful, and Eldor contemplated what he had done.

Recovering, Eldor staggered his way to his abode, stumbling across the way. A few dwarves commoners passed him, glaring at him snobbishly as if he had tarnished the town's glistening reputation like his good-for-nothing mother had years before.

He pushed the door groggily with a creaking sound, and he unexpectedly found two heavily armored knights in pure silver surrounding a wiry and severe-looking man, his eyes covered in shades. He was dressed in exquisite clothes made from the finest of silks, presumably from the northernmost country of ice, Niflkeól.

The silk spun from their arachnids which were nicknamed Frostbites, remained unbreakable and cold as icy frost to the person who touched it. However they would realize when they put it on that it was warm as summer.

Meanwhile, the thin gentleman had his hand clasped tightly over his lap, with a nasty grin appearing on his mouth, flashing his glitteringly white sharpened teeth threateningly.

"The king and I offer a... _proposal_." He said in a cold and clipped voice while scraping dust off his six centimeters long fingernails, obviously not giving a single damn about the young plebian's unworthy and foolish opinions.

Despite that, even with that simple sentence, Eldor Summerwind's fragile world inverted itself in a blink of an eye.


End file.
